


Cabin

by sunsroom



Series: Jack & Api [4]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Api takes Jack on a trip to try and relieve stress, which works, but not how he expected it to.





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumdust/gifts).



> Finally decided to upload some of the work I did for my OC Jack and @rumdust 's OC Api!

Api had been planning this trip for weeks; booking the cabin, planning the route, organising the ferry ride and packing supplies. Jack had been in a funk for a while now, or “Grey Jack” as they had nicknamed it as teenagers. The breakup with Lorna had been surprisingly amiable and clean but despite going on a series of other dates over the past several months something was bothering him. So Api had organised this trip to take his mind off of it and help Jack relax. 

It had been meant nearly a whole day in the car but Api had considered that too making a special playlist just for the journey to keep Jack entertained. But somehow, despite the plans in his colour-coded notebook tucked into the glove compartment it had all gone wrong.

The building was a medium sized cabin divided into two made to accommodate two sets of guests at once and due to it being the middle of January the other half was empty. This is where the problems began:

The cabin as a whole has three bedrooms. Two of them are in the other (locked) side.  
The cabin’s heating system seems to be faulty and the radiator is making upsetting clicking and gurgling noises.  
There is no cell service.  
Just after settling into the cabin (and discovering points 1-3) the power goes out. And it won’t come back on.

 

“Jack I thought that- Jack?” Api turned to look at the sullen man beside him, “Jack you don’t have to say anything just listen to me okay?”

“Yeah. Sure thing.” Oh it was worse than he’d thought if Jack was already like this.

“I downloaded some movies onto my laptop that we can watch. If you make a big nest out of all the blankets I’ll sort out something to eat okay?”

“Mhm.”

It isn’t fancy but Api manages to create a picnic style dinner by the time Jack has finished setting up. He sets down the plates and smiles reassuringly towards his friend.

“Go put on comfy clothes and I’ll set up the movie, sound good?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for being all… grey I guess. Be back in a second.”

Api finishes logging into his laptop and brings up the downloads file. He’s just about to call out when Jack reenters the room. Oh he is so, so screwed. He can feel his face heating up and he knows he’s staring but he can’t make himself stop. Jack’s wearing dark grey sweatpants that are slung low on his hips showing off not only the purple band of his underwear but also reveal most of his lower belly. Just to top it all off he’s wearing his stupid sleeveless cropped hoodie. Api’s just about accepted that this is how he dies when Jack sits down next to him.

“I thought you said you downloaded movies plural, not movie.” He elbows him jokingly and looks more closely at the screen, “Brokeback? Seriously? Alrighty then, you know I’m not one to judge all that.”

In the darkness Api can feel the heat where Jack’s pressed up against his side. It feels like the soft twangs of the guitar coming from his laptop are actually miles away. Leaning into him he soaks up the feeling. For a long time neither of them speak, and then Jack coughed awkwardly.

“Do- hmm, no never mind.” Api looks at him and turns his head slightly as Jack laughs awkwardly. “Do you think Ennis is hot?” In front of him Jack looks sheepish as he chews his lip. Api can feel his eyes widen as he takes a deep breath.

“Can I ask why you want to know?” As he feels his heart hammering in his chest all he can think of is if Jack somehow knows.

Covering his face with his hands Jack inhales shakily like he’s trying to compose himself. Almost under his breath he whispers “It’s fine you can do this. It’s fine.”

“Jack are you okay? Because if you don’t want to watch the-”

“NO!” His breath is speeding up again, “Sorry it’s just. Fuck I’m still not sure how you did this when you told me. Okay I can do this.” Jack sits up straighter and takes a deep breath before plunging onwards, “I like guys.”

Api knows Jack’s still talking, trying to explain everything but he can’t hear him anymore. He can’t hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and his brain playing the last sentence on repeat. I like guys. I like guys. I like guys.

“Api? Oh fuck I’ve done something haven’t I? I thought since you were gay it would be fine but I’m sorry I said anything just igno- mmph!” 

It’s only when Jack stops talking that Api realises he’s kissed him. He pulls away looking into Jack’s teary eyes, the shiny green cut through with that slice of warm brown. The apology is at his lips when Jack reaches out and drags him closer again.

“Please.”

This time the kiss is heavier, the two of them coming together with force. He can feel Jack’s hands on his shoulders as he winds his fingers into the soft hair of his best friend. Pulling away panting they look at each other before Api has a moment of impulse and tugs. If Jack’s confession had stopped Api’s world then the sound he makes then shatters it entirely. It’s barely more than a soft whine but he’s already intoxicated with it. He tugs again and watches as Jack’s eyes flutter shut. Closing the gap once more he silences Jack’s delicate gasps.

They kiss for what could be hours or minutes before Jack suddenly sits back and smiles wickedly. Then with both arms he shoves Api onto his back and leans over him. Swinging his leg up and over he sits on the other man’s hips as he removes his hoodie. Throwing it to the side he swallows nervously. Api’s hands find Jack’s and their fingers intertwine before he finds them wrapped around Jack’s hip and thigh. He’s about to speak when Jack finds a burst of bravery, rolling his hips forward and arching his back with another soft whine that makes Api’s mouth go dry.

\---

It’s later, but Api wasn’t sure of the exact time. Jack, a very scantily clad Jack, is curled into his side and is breathing softly. 

“Fuck.”

They’d been friends for years now, since the end of primary school when he’d found Jack living down the road and became friends. After all that time and now they’d- 

Well, it had been nice. Certainly not what he’d expected from this trip, but he was happy. Maybe he had a chance with Jack now, maybe they could be something more.

Against his side he can feel Jack squirming and hears a soft murmur.

“Yes?”

Jack shifts to look him in the eyes, hair mussed and eyes sleepy. “I said if you’re not going to sleep then I have a lot of ideas on how else we could spend the time.”


End file.
